Please Be Mine
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: Short One Shot. Nick&Miley. Niley. Set in Miley's car and the brothers' concert.


**Please Be Mine.**

She sat on the passenger seat with her two oceanic blue orbs focused on the paper in front of her as she reads the letter he had sent her. Her eyes blurred while the words he had written had gotten through her brick wall she built to protect herself from him. She promised herself after the second chance she had given him and how he had left afterwards, that she would no longer be mesmerize by his charms. But, she was proven wrong. As each minute pass by, she found hers falling for him all over again. A sigh escaped her lips and a tear trickled down her face while the memories of the two clouded her mind.

She misses him; that she can't deny. Even if she had gone through many months pretending that she was happy and actually loving someone else, in her heart, she knew that a major part has been captured by the curly headed boy that she will forever mark as her prince charming and her first love.

_Dear Miley,_

_ I know I have made the biggest mistake of my life by letting you go for the second time. I have regretted it ever since. But know that even if I am far away from you, I will never love anyone else like I love you. No one can ever compare to our relationship. You are my first love, my one true love. I hope one day, I could call you mine once again. I wish destiny will bring us back together, that fate will eventually let us be. I love you then, I love you now, and I will forever do. Mi, you are my inspiration, my dream, my life till the end of time. Please be mine. _

_ Nicholas._

The boy that sent the letter that poured all his hidden feelings for one specific girl rubbed the back of his neck as a sign that he was nervous. That night, in the concert, he planned something that no one but he and his parents knew. He stood at the stage with his brothers while thousands of adoring fans stared at their direction waiting for the next song to begin. But as he started to play the first few chords of the song, he started to talk into the microphone.

"This song was written long time ago, but I thought it would be appropriate. A few days ago as I was trying to go to sleep I realized that no matter what I do I can't get a certain someone out of my mind and heart…"

Everyone in the audience grew silent while his brothers on the stage looked at one another wondering what was going on.

"I realized that night that I should stop pretending and stop being scared of what the whole world will think of me. I am a human being with feelings and emotions. I am not perfect. I make mistake and one mistake that I regret that most is letting her go. She means so much to me and I walked away from her."

Just as he said those words, many people realized who the girl he was referring to.

"So tonight, I don't want to live in fear. I want to shout to the whole world that I was and still am in love with one girl. She makes me smile like no other, her piercing blue eyes just captivates me whenever I look at them, her laugh is contagious, and everything about is truly amazing. I love her. I love Miley Ray Cyrus and I'm not afraid to say it anymore."

The people in the venue including his brothers, band mates, the cast, their fans, and especially the girl's best friend had their jaw on the ground. No one had expected this and as he proudly said his speech, no one could speak. Until, one voice broke their entire trance.

"I love you too," she says on the microphone that his mother gave her backstage when she unhide herself and walked toward the front stage and towards the surprised curly-headed young man.

Quickly, he turned his head around to find the girl he love smiling back at him and striding to him. A happy tear fell from his face as his dream was eventually coming true. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he ran towards her with his arms out. Closing the gap between the two bodies, he hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her while the crowd roared at the beautiful scene in front of them.

He put her down and pulled away just a bit to look into her eyes. She moved her hand away from his neck and cupped his face, wiping the tears that fell. A wide smile plastered her face while she leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, they pulled away and this time, he took her hand and led her where the microphone stand was. He then proceeded to grab the mic and faced her.

"I can't believe you're here standing in front of me," he said. "I love you and I was wondering…"

With that pause, he went down on his knees while everyone including her gasped at the sigh.

"Would you do me a big favor and **please be mine**?" he asked. "Again."

A cute giggle escaped her lips just like a few tears trickled down her face. She bit her lips and nodded.

"Yes," she exclaimed. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Hearing her answer, he stood up and once again brought her off the ground, hugging her tight while everyone in the concert applauded and his older brother started to play the song he had started before his speech. He set her down on the ground and both teenagers had the widest grin on their face as they looked at each other, blocking everyone but themselves.

"_Till the end of time_," he whispered to her.

...

**THE END.**

* * *

...

Just a random one shot that I finished a few minutes ago. I was listening to the song while I was writing this. (It was on repeat.) So that's the inspiration behind it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are truly appreciated. Thanks again.

_xoxo_

**TheChapterzofourLife**


End file.
